


Teen Titans: Top Sister

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Blackfire is NOT enjoying her stay with her little sister. Sequel to my story,Teen Titans: Sister vs. Sister.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Top Sister

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ** Summary: **   
>    
>  Blackfire is NOT enjoying her stay with her little sister. Sequel to my story, _Teen Titans: Sister vs. Sister._  
> 
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>    
> 

When Blackfire had learned through the internet (yes, she did browse Earth’s internet whenever she was in range of it in order to get information on her annoyingly sweet sibling) that her little sister had begun playing their old game with that gloomy teammate of hers, the older Tamaranean had felt a certain longing in herself for the good old days with her sister.

The fact that she was wanted by the authorities of several major sectors and still banished from her home planet had nothing to do with her sudden desire to reunite with her sister. Really. She wasn’t just looking for a place to crash while the heat died down. Honest!

She’d just gotten really nostalgic while watching that video that her sister’s green idiot friend had posted…

-

The sound of cotton stretching filled Blackfire’s ears through the headphones. “AAAGGGHHOOOWWWW!” And that sound was followed by the sound of Raven screaming on the screen as her panties decorated with multicolored little equine creatures (and those undergarments were the ONLY thing the grey-skinned girl had on aside from her damaged cloak being used as a makeshift rope to bind her legs below the knees) were brutally stretched up her back on the roof of Titan’s Tower. “IT HUUURRRRRRTSSSSS!”

In contrast to Raven’s straining and freaked out face, Starfire’s face was a picture of innocent joy as she stretched the childish panties up to pale girl’s shoulders. Flipping Raven over onto her back, Starfire grabbed the front of Raven’s panties and asked, “Would you like to receive the Loser’s Spanking now, friend Raven?”

“I-AIIYYYEEEEEE!” Raven’s attempt at an answer transformed into a squeal of pain as Starfire tugged up on the front of her panties, lifting her hips off of the floor and making cotton bite into her groin. “AIYEE CAAANN’T!” Raven cried out. “Aagghhyy! My butt’s still recovering from last ti-IIIIME!” Her voice got louder again as Starfire lifted her completely off of the roof.

“It will be happening one way or the other.” Starfire said, her face somehow still a picture of innocent joy even as she grabbed onto the back of her friend’s panties again and began giving her a squeaky clean wedgie. “It is only a matter of how long it will take, though I do admire your resolve.”

Biting her bottom lip and squeaking loudly as her crack and groin were flossed and chafed, Raven’s admirable resolve soon gave out. “AGGHKKAAYYYEEEE! I GIIIVVVVE!” Raven managed to get out before getting dropped down onto all fours.

Her body shaking, the pale girl breathed in and out heavily for a few seconds as Starfire sat down next to her. Still the picture of innocence, she turned towards the camera and asked, “Friend Beast Boy, do you think I should have her panties on or off for this one?”

From behind the camera, Blackfire heard the green teen answer, “Eh, just leave ‘em on. Not like they’re protecting anything with how far you’ve got them up her butt, heheh.”

Blushing, the grey-skinned teen scowled. “You little-” ***SMACK*** “AAAAGGGHHHH!” Starfire’s hand striking her buttocks, adding color to them and making the large cheeks jiggle cut her off. “Ahhooowwwwch!” Hissing, she pleaded, “Please be gentle.”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Raven’s howls as her bottom began to glow red made it clear that the orange-skinned winner wasn’t being gentle at all when administering the Loser’s Spanking, much to Blackfire’s joy.

-

Laughing uncontrollably at the video, Blackfire had almost been proud of her little sister’s display in the video.

Almost.

More strongly felt was a desire to show her little sister how it’s done and remind her of what losing at the game feels like. And if that meant she’d have a chance to bully Starfire into letting her stay and lay low at Titan’s Tower, well…

That hadn’t been what had happened though.

Instead, she’d had her butt busted by her little sister for the first time, leaving her howling, crying, and humiliated. Her only consolation was that Starfire had been willing to her stay at the Tower, even getting that rightfully paranoid leader of hers (Robin) to agree.

Blackfire was pretty sure that the foolish boy just couldn’t say no to her sister.

Starfire had imposed plenty of conditions for Blackfire’s continued stay though, having not forgotten her past few encounters with the older Tamaranean…

-

“Ow owwch owwOWWWIIEE!” Blackfire, while skirtless and with her thigh-high boots removed, cried out while being dragged through her sister’s room by the front of the black thong she had on. This kept on until they reached the redheads bed, which Blackfire tossed onto via strong pull and lift of her thong. “GYAAHHOOWWWCH!”

Whining, the older sibling’s hands went between her legs, pressing onto her chafed and sore groin.

Crouching down, Starfire began reaching under the bed to retrieve something. “While you are staying here and ‘laying low’ as you put it, you are going to dress responsibly.” she said as her right hand found what she was looking for. “Ahah!”

“Right, and having my skirt removed is a very responsible way to dress.” Blackfire remarked sarcastically before Starfire, standing back up, brought her hand down HARD on her older sister’s butt with a loud **SMACK!** “AAAAHHHHOOOWWWWW!” Her bottom still sore from her last spanking and already a light shade of pink from it, that spank hurt even more than it normally would.

“You may have your skirt back once you replace your thong with one of these.” Starfire said, tossing a pack of underwear onto the bed beside her sister.

Still wincing from the spank, Blackfire looked at the package of underwear and felt herself getting frustrated. “You cannot be- OWWW!” The feeling of her thong getting wedged into her crack shut her up.

“I am afraid that your thong is what some on Earth might call the… slutty, I believe the word is.” Starfire explained, still pulling up on her sister’s skimpy underwear. “And I will not have my sister dressing so shamelessly while staying with me. Change or you will not be staying here!” she ordered, pulling the thong up higher.

“AGGHK! OKAY, OKAYYYEEEE!” Blackfire squealed out, sighing in relief as Starfire let go of her thong. That feeling of relief got better as she reached back and pulled her thong out of her backside before then sliding down off of her butt, past her armored thighs, and then down the rest of the length of her muscular legs.

Her frustration returned though when she grabbed and tore open the pack of _Hello Kitty_ granny panties she’d been given, grimacing as she took out a dark purple pair with a light purple trim and the eponymous kitty featured in a pink heart on the center of the butt, right below the brand’s name spelled out in rainbow letters.

Starfire gushed at how adorable they looked on her sister’s backside. “Oh, this look is most adorable, sister!” she exclaimed, reached out and patting her sister’s butt, making the older sibling flinch with newly ingrained fear.

-

And of course, the demands had just continued from there.

Be nice to her friends, don’t steal, no destroying public property, no destroying private property… In other words: a complete boredom for Blackfire. 

And Starfire remained sweet and friendly throughout it all, even the last demand. Speaking of which…

“Sister,” Starfire said while entering their shared room, “it is time for the bedtime spanking.” 

Blackfire, wearing a pair of loose, purple short shorts with light purple spots and a light purple tank top as pajamas, gulped and turned and faced her little sister, who was wearing long pink pajama pants and a matching t-shirt.

The redhead was also holding a long paddle that, much like the one Blackfire would use on her when they were younger, was made of maraging steel.

Far from prepared to fight her younger sibling, Blackfire reluctantly replied with a “yes, sister” before turned and bending over the room’s bed wither her butt stuck outward. She felt her face heat up as Starfire grabbed onto her short and pulled them down, revealing the same _Hello Kitty_ granny panties she’d put on earlier that day.

However, embarrassment ceased to be a pressing issue for Blackfire as she felt the paddle come down hard on her behind with a loud **THWACK!**

“AGGHHHOOOOOWWWWWIIIEEEEE!” Blackfire breathed in deeply, in and out as she tried to brace herself for the rest. “P-please be gentler!” she begged.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

Blackfire’s cries as her buttocks went from orange to red made it clear that the younger sibling wasn’t being gentle at all when administering the bedtime spanking.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml803914051']=[] 


End file.
